1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and, more particularly, to a suspension board with circuit in which an optically assisted method is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of magnetic recording to a hard disk or the like, an optically assisted method (optically assisted magnetic recording method) has been known in recent years.
For example, a thermally assisted magnetic recording head has been proposed which includes a suspension, and an optical waveguide (second optical waveguide) provided thereon, and connected to a laser diode (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-185548 (FIG. 9)).